


Instant Booty Call

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: The Scoundrel and the Wizard [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Strange is sworn to use his magic for good, but they never told him he couldn’t use it to help with his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I know this pairing only makes sense in my brain, but I have so much hype for the Doctor Strange movie and I need to get it out.

Things were not looking good for the infamous Guardians of the Galaxy. They were currently surrounded by some sort of gelatinous creatures slowly oozing their way closer to the group. None of their usual defense tactics had worked, the creatures were fluid and could easily absorb every bullet and punch sent their way. They were closing in on absorbing the Guardians next. 

“Looks like this is it,” said Rocket from his perch on Groot’s shoulder. “I am Groot,” responded Groot with a slight regretful tone. 

“Any plans that could aid in our eventual escape, Terran?” asked Drax. 

Peter Quill, the Star Lord, had been uncharacteristically silent for a the last ten minutes, as their situation had turned truly dire. His teammates took this as a bad sign. 

Peter took a deep breath and said, “I, um, have one, but I need you guys to trust me, okay?” Gamora put down her sword and dropped her defensive stance to turn and look at Peter, “You would never lead us wrong Peter, we will follow you until the end.” 

Peter gave Gamora a warm look and turned back to the blob monsters, they were within a few feet of them now and they needed to act fast. “Okay guys grab hands and stand as tightly as you can together! And uh, if this hurts, I’m sorry. And uh if this kills us? I’m really sorry.”

Their leader didn’t instill much confidence, but the teammates did us they were told, scrambling as close as they could, wrapping themselves around Groot in the center and gripping each other’s hands tightly. 

Once Peter was satisfied with their position, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and started mumbling something incomprehensible. On the paper was a symbol, surrounded by what looked to be ancient runes, that started to glow and then slowly start to spin. Peter continued to chant a phrase in a language the Guardians had never heard before and the symbol began to spin faster and faster. Just as one of the blobs was within inches of touching them, Peter stuck the paper between his teeth and with his one free hand, torn it in half. 

It was like the universe folded in on itself, and just like that, the Guardians of the Galaxy were gone. 

xxxxx

When his entire existence stopped being fire and the inexplicable feeling of being torn apart and remade over and over again ceased, Peter groaned and realized he needed to assess his situation. He found it in himself to be grateful that he seemed to be on a soft surface and that he could hear his teammates also groaning. But it was hard feeling grateful when he felt like he had just been flipped inside out several times over. 

He opened his eyes, blinking away stars, and when they managed to focus, he was staring up at an ornate carved wooden ceiling. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight for Peter, he recognized the ceiling and made a quick conclusion to where he was, but he needed to make sure he wasn’t the only one who had made it there in one piece. He let out a particularly pathetic whine and turned his head to look at his teammates. 

Peter, Gamora, and Drax were all on some big, lavish, king-sized bed. Peter’s head was at the top of the bed, close to the intricate frame, while the other two were haphazardly sprawled at the end with Drax’s head hanging off the side and one of Gamora’s feet resting in the middle of the Destroyer’s chest. They were groaning and still had this eyes squeezed shut. 

Peter’s eyes shot desperately around the room, quickly taking in the fireplace and well-packed bookcases, and searched for his other two teammates. His fears were quelled when he saw Groot sprawled out on the floor on a rug next to the bed, Rocket holding tightly onto his midsection, shaking slightly. Peter allowed himself to relax and lean back, willing the internal spinning in his body to stop. He knew where he was and his team was seemingly safe, not a bad day’s work if he said so himself. 

“What, the, what, what, what the hell was that Quill?” Rocket finally managed to get out. “And where the hell are we?” 

Before Peter could formulate an answer though, the door to the room that they had been transported to opened. Standing in the doorway was a man in sweatpants and a t-shirt, with wavy dark hair and reading glasses perched on his nose. His mouth, surrounded by facial hair, was twisted into a bemused v-shaped smile. Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. The Guardians knew this man well. 

“Hey babe,” ground out Peter between clenched teeth, “Thought we might just drop by.” He emphasized his statement with a weak arm flourish. 

“Peter, when I gave you that spell, I didn’t expect you to bring company,” said Strange, his voice sounding as amused as his face looked. He walked into the room, to inspect the large tree creature lying stunned next to his bed. 

“Well you know, I just thought the more the merrier,” said Peter. 

Strange walked around the room, inspecting each Guardian closely, “Does anyone need any assistance, magical or medical wise?” 

“I think our bodies made the journey intact, Sorcerer, though that spell could have been a bit more gentle with its delivery methods,” moaned Drax. 

Strange walked over to sit next to Peter, leaning his back against the headboard. Peter rolled his body over and threw an arm around the sorcerer’s waist while burying his face in Stephen’s hip. 

“Well like I said, it wasn’t meant for more than one person,” replied Strange as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “If it had just been Peter, he’d be feeling fine, but the spell’s energy was stretched over five beings instead, so it was a bit more unstable. Honestly, I’m just happy you all made it one piece. Realistically, half of Groot should still be wherever it is you all came from.” 

“I am Groot,” said Groot like that from the floor, sounding like he wasn’t consoled in the slightest. 

They all laid there for a moment more and then Strange stood up, disentangling himself from a clingy Star Lord. “I’ll go make this special tea that I was given when I was first training, it was made for situations like this and,” he snapped his fingers, making a couple of buckets appear on either side of the bed, “if you need to vomit, please avoid doing so on my rug or duvet.” 

After their host’s departure, the Guardians finally managed to start to rouse themselves. Gamora sat up slowly, hanging her head in her hands. Rocket crawled his way up onto the bed to sit next to Peter’s head. Peter’s eyes were once again clenched shut. 

“Quill,” said Rocket, “What was the point of that spell?” 

“Doc gave it to me a while ago, said it would take me to him if I wanted.”

“Uh Quill, it didn’t take you to Strange, it took you to what I’m assuming is his bedroom, to his bed. Quill did you just use, Strange’s, what, ‘Instant Booty Call’ spell on us?” 

“Please don’t speak about the implications of that spell on Peter’s sex life, especially his ‘booty’, I feel sick enough as it is,” said Gamora. 

Peter smiled, “You have no right judging what me and Stephen get up to considering that spell just saved your ass. Saved all our asses. You all owe my Stephen a thank you for being a horny magical bastard, okay?” 

“We will be sure to show our gratitude, oh One who Lies with the Man of Sorcery,” said Drax, “Just as soon as my body has returned to its original state of being in equilibrium.” 

“Yeah you better, my team’s not gonna do me any favors by being rude to my favorite wizard,” said Peter as he scooched his way to the edge of the bed, “Now excuse me, but I think I need to get acquainted with one of those buckets”


End file.
